


set the trap, perform the trick

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockwarming, M/M, Porn Without Plot, ceo!san, feeding the bottom!hwa community in sanhwa because we need it, kind of self-indulgent lol, or at least i need it, san calls seonghwa a lot of different names, shadowed characters at the start, stripper!hwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: san rarely goes to the strip club, and when he does, it’s only for one motive — him.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	set the trap, perform the trick

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut pls let me off but thank u 4 clicking ;)

he’s used to this. thousand of eyes practically glued to him, ignoring the reflection of light performed by the rhinestones along with him. they’re all over him, lured into the little trap he had set up from the start, all waiting to perform their little little tricks. 

he knows, he can catch a prey with no effort. just a change of focus, and he’ll meet with shaking pupils. as if their exchange was the explosion of the world, all the thermal energy dissipating from the helpless watcher underneath him. 

the blaring music and glaring lights blinds the faces of everyone in the audience, blurring the most defined features and melting them into a giant pot of humans. sometimes, he really likes to think he’s a witch, hexing all of those who are practically at his feet at this point of time. he continues to perform his act, swirling around the metal pole that is way too cold, but the heat and tension in the club is heavy enough to make up for the lack of heat. delicate fingers come up to toy with the black satin ribbon seated snugly on his neck, the dark colour blooming against his lighter skin tone. 

“ you’re doing great, bunny. ” he hears a voice comment from the side, and whips his head to find a blue-haired guy. oh, hongjoong. best friend since young and a highly affliated member of the club (god knows for what reason). he flashes a sly little smile to hongjoong, lips barely going past a small angle, eyes gleaming with pride.  “ you know, mr. choi is here. he just arrived, and he barely comes here anymore. ”

“ oh, really? guess he chose the right time. ”

the corners of his lips curl up more now, a genuine smile masking that playful grin. hongjoong only laughs and waves his hand, signalling for the dancer to go back to finishing his masterpiece. 

and he continues his job, feeling the muscles on his back tensing as he slides down the pole. definitely not because of the difficulty of the trick, considering the fact years of training had led him to thinking that this routine was just a warm-up one. an effortless one that could rile people up. 

and on the other hand, what riles him up is the presence of the mentioned guest. he catches the man entering the club, a few other following closely behind him, as if said man was some national treasure to be guarded closely (oh, he is though). the man doesn’t even spare him a glance, eyes set on one direction that no one could possibly figure out. always so mysterious and lowkey, never ever revealing his true intentions to the public. 

mr. choi looks good today, he has to admit. the suit is the same as usual, but each look is partnered with a wave of freshness. it’s like you’ll never get tired of it, and as much as he hates to admit, you really never get tired of it. his hair was slicked back today, held firmly by gel, which was pretty obvious under the blinding lights in here. there was an aura spilling from him, almost similar to frustration and anger today. that makes him let out a laugh internally, eyes turning a little darker and lips coming up a little more. 

“ bunny, after this, a guest is requesting for you at booth 5. oh, you’re also done with today after accompanying the guest. ” one of the staff calls out while he toys with the end of the satin ribbon, rubbing the soft material between his fingerpads. he nods as a signal, and proceeds to close up his little precious show. 

someone else wants a private show anyways. 

* * *

there is a mixture of cheers and whines that accompany him on his way to the private booth. it’s dimly lit here, only a few cove lights helping the dancers navigate their way around. it’s still easy to find booth 5 though, considering the number of times he had walked this path. 

he knocks, as basic courtesy. the strip club may not be a company office or a school’s staff room, but he was brought up in this location with manners. always knock on a customer’s door, and ask for permission obediently before entering. especially for special, privileged and high class guests. ones like this. 

“ may i come in, mr. choi? ”

“ you may. ”

the silver knob twists under his hands a few times, fingers figuring out the complicated puzzle underneath the metal surface. it’s for safety and confidentiality, apparently. really good for zero disturbance when it wasn’t an external emergency waiting to be handled.

the door opens to reveal a huge booth, the upper half made of glass so that whoever was inside could get off the atmosphere at the public performance. the lower half was adorned with velvet seats, fully surrounding the room. the usual glass table was there, an array of alcohols waiting to be opened and used. and in the middle of all that, sat him. 

oh, him. 

he walks over, confidence and boldness cursing through his veins. it’s always like this at the start, then he’s reduced to a whimpering mess under the expensive man in front of him. there always has to be a winner in the fight, and that’s definitely not him at the end of it all.

“ hello darling, ” the man pats his lap and he feels himself almost submitting, knees going weak and heart starting to pound. it’s not like he’s scared, but whatever the man has for him in mind always has an element of surprise, making adrenaline run through his entire body.  “ c’mere. ”

he makes himself comfortable, legs swinging over the man’s lap and arms naturally going to wrap around the other’s neck. and then as usual, and as a part of his play, wiggles his backside around a few time to build some sort of tension up. 

“ you look pretty today, darling. wooyoung did your makeup for you? ” the man makes a remark as his fingers comes up to dance across the eyelids that shut instantly, skin barely brushing against the glittery eyeshadow but it makes his breath hitch. 

“ thank you, sir. and yes, wooyoung did my makeup. he’s really talented, isn’t he? ”

“ definitely. it fits you a lot, seonghwa. it would be a pleasure to see you in this outfit more. ” he feedbacks as his fingers similarly traces up the satin ribbon, just like on stage just now. seonghwa swears he shudders just a little, almost whining at the slightest tug the other man gives. 

“ you must be tired. let’s do something more relaxed? ”

seonghwa nods and he feels three light taps on his thigh, signalling for him to action. his eyes crinkle as he gives the man a little smile, sliding off his lap and taking up the space between his legs. he works fast, hands coming up to undo the other’s zip, leaving the garment to hug onto the man’s thighs.

it’s like he found what he needed along, like the prize in a treasure hunt. seonghwa giggles a little, hand wrapping around the thick girth, giving it a few strokes, hardness very heavily present in his hands. he thumbs over the slit for a split second, hearing the man above him breathe a little louder.

“ come on, you know what to do, bunny. ”

seonghwa nods and kisses the tip, the bead of precum slipping in between his lips and sliding down his throat. he works his way down slowly, tonguing the slit just before he traces the veins, way too familiar with each and every one of them by now. further and further, the heat increasing in his mouth until he reaches the end, the other’s cock fully seated in his mouth, all nice and comfortable. seonghwa rests his palms on the man’s thighs, letting the side of his head sleep on his right palm.

it’s hot yet calming at the same time, the cock in his mouth all hard and burning, melting him slowly from the inside. but the calm atmosphere the man had created makes him feel at ease, makes him feel like this is what peace actually is. just having a cock in his mouth, seated in between thighs, head resting on a pillow that was second to none in this world.

they always do this, on the way back to the mansion, or back from a stressful meeting. just a little act to keep san’s cock warm, protected from the harsh cold air outside. and what better way to do so with seonghwa’s mouth, always so welcoming and willing to invite whatever into his throat. 

seonghwa watches as san picks up a call, probably a business call, judging from the phone model. san’s business is technically his business, but he listens half-heartedly, heart focused on the cock in his mouth instead. he watches the man for a while, staring intently into the other’s eyes with no response, before deciding to act on his own.

seonghwa flattens his tongue against san, mustering all the effort he can to give tiny kitten licks. immediately, he feels a hand coming up to grip his hair, all strong and mighty, as if reminding him of his place. that’s normal, after all, the rules were to not move unless told to. just cockwarm san for as long as san wanted, as simple as that. 

he batters his eyelashes unintentionally as he looks up at san, and ends up meeting with an intense gaze from the other man. it includes hints of playfulness, and seonghwa takes less than a second to understand what san is going to do next. as expected, he feels san pushing forward, cock entering even deeper into his throat as he thrusts, drawing a strangled moan out of seonghwa. seonghwa can feel his throat tightening around san’s cock, muscles trying his best to take all of the latter. he chokes a little, tears springing up to his eyes as san continues his movements, yet still talking to the other party so smoothly on the phone.

as if he wasn’t busy fucking someone’s throat at the same time.

san eventually stops pushing and holds seonghwa down, grip in his hair still as controlling. seonghwa tries to breathe through his nose, trying to get as much air as he can while san’s cock dominates his entire throat. he can feel himself slightly shaking, mind counting down 25 seconds as he chokes deliciously, the taste of dick heavy in his mouth. they always do 25, before seonghwa starts coughing violently and seeing stars behind his eyelids. san’s not that heartless.

25 pass by fast enough and san lets go, but doesn’t slide out. seonghwa bounces back happily to his previous position, moving around a little and dragging the head of san’s cock againt his cheek while he’s at it. he snuggles against the muscular thigh, eyes fluttering shut as san continues talking, hand ghosting around his hair, stroking through it lightly, as if it was a gentle compensation. seonghwa feels san’s hand travelling south to let his fingers balter across the former’s jaw, rubbing areas here and there soothingly, before he rests his thumb on seonghwa’s cheeks and swipes side to side at a slow pace, caressing the supple skin. 

the conversation takes a little more time to finish and seonghwa finds it pleasant, just cockwarming san and letting his words drift in and out of his ears, never once comprehending it completely. he sits there and wait, like an obedient puppy, despite his knees yelling for him to get off and tend to his bruises. but it’s alright, he knows san will do it later. 

san finally gives him three more taps on his head, and seonghwa is glad he didn’t wander into dreamland from the waiting. he pulls himself away from san’s cock and pumps it a few times before completely letting go and looking up at san.

“ you really like to play, huh? ”

seonghwa giggles again, eyes turning into little crescents with the glitter portraying stars. san only shows him a smile before heaving him up onto the velvet seat, laying him down on his back. he instinctively reaches out for san, only for the latter to press his hands down into the material. 

“ just a quick one, alright? rules are the same as before. can you read them out for me, bunny? ” san asks as he undresses the other swiftly, putting the custom made pieces aside, rhinestones ever so blinding.

“ no cumming until you say so, ask nicely if needed to. green for ok, yellow for slow down, red for stop. if unable to speak, one tap to stop and two taps to slow down. ” seonghwa answers, like a model student showing off what he memorised from the textbook. it earns a nod from san and seonghwa giggles again, always happy to receive approval. 

a finger comes up to circle around his puffy rim, and it continues its motion for a while before san pushes in two at once, earning a whimper from the dancer. he laughs, ever so slightly, and moves them around momentarily, until he finds that soft spot inside of seonghwa.

“ s-sir.. feels so good.. ” seonghwa breathes out as san rubs his fingerpads against the other’s prostate, watching seonghwa slowly getting broken underneath him. it’s always fascinating to watch the other, expressions so muted yet so loud, whimpers shouting to the whole world, whereas his whole world is choi san and only choi san.

san rubs against his prostate for a while more, getting seonghwa a bit more worked up before he withdraws them and hears a protestful whine from the other. he smooths a hand over the other’s skin, feeling the heat of it. 

“ you’re so beautiful, baby. ” san praises as he leans forward to press a small kiss on seonghwa’s neck, feeling the other squirm under him as his sensitive area is touched. he takes it as a thank you from seonghwa and continues with his act, lining up his cock with seonghwa’s hole, rubbing the tip before finally pushing in. 

san’s bigger than average, and even wider when it comes to girth. seonghwa doesn’t enjoy being extremely vocal in bed, but san’s cock never fails to draw a loud moan out of him when he enters. he whines at a high pitch as san inches in, barely giving him time to adjust to his length, focused on slotting himself in entirely. 

“ a-ah, ” seonghwa cries out, a single drop of tear escaping from the corner of his eye. he only hears san laugh again, as if mocking him for being weak. 

san stills for a moment, giving seonghwa merely a few seconds to adjust. he knows seonghwa preps himself before every show, just in case san comes in (which is 90% of the time). he can feel how wet the velvet heat is around him, tightness completely engulfing his length and sucking him in more than rejecting him, asking for more and more, to dive into the deep ends. 

and then he pulls out, leaving only the tip inside before forcing his dick back in, aiming for seonghwa’s prostate straight away, not wasting any time. the man below him cries out even louder now, whimpers and whines increasing in pitch, filling up the entire room with his moans.

san always set a fast pace, as if he’s out to ruin seonghwa. he doesn’t miss seonghwa’s prostate a single time, hitting that spot dead on. he grips the other’s hip tightly, as if marking his territory and making sure there will be prints marked on seonghwa’s skin when he finishes ruining the little bunny, and that they bloom there permanently.

seonghwa writhes and thrashes as san picks up the speed, his own dick leaking against his stomach pathetically, arousal increasing and increasing by every moment. the heat built up in his lower stomach can barely be avoided at this point of time, and seonghwa tries his best to stop himself from touching his own dick. he knows how san will immediately stop and leave him hard for the rest of the day if he ever moved his arms by an inch. 

“ feels good, doesn’t it, bunny? ” san says as he wraps a hand around seonghwa’s girth. he rarely jerks seonghwa off, always having the other cum hands-free when they fuck. but this time round, he wants to give seonghwa a taste of his own medicine, letting him feel like what it is to get teased.

the moans increase naturally and seonghwa thrashes around even more, legs kicking as he writhes, begging for mercy silently. 

“ sir, p-please. i’m so close, sir, please! ” he cries out, tears rolling down his face at this point of time. san thumbs over the slit, mimicking his actions and that sends a shudder down the other’s spine, making san feel like laughing at the state he’s in. 

san moves his hand up and down a few more times, rough skin meeting the sensitive cock laying in his hands. he speeds up his thrusts for the last time, allowing seonghwa to be jerked off at the same speed and seonghwa can barely mutter anything now, not even look him in the eye. his eyes are squinted, red lips parted with short breaths coming out, and san knows that his little doll is close.

“ cum. ”

one word is all it takes before hot, sticky fluid shoots out of seonghwa’s cock, splaying themselves all over the bunny’s torso and chest, some even splurting up to his chin. san continues to fuck him, watching with quitd some interest as he works seonghwa through his orgasm, drawing out even more whines as he continues hitting his sweet spot. 

he doesn’t let go of seonghwa’s cock, continuing to fist the other as he chases his own orgasms, thrusts getting more shallow and impatient, hips hitting seonghwa’s ass with so much force seonghwa swears it’s already red from all the pounding. he pushes in one final time and feels his dick pulsate, semen filling up the other, pouring directly onto seonghwa’s sweet spot.

“ nngh—! s-san! ” seonghwa yells his name for the firsy and last time of the night, squirming away from little to no energy. san caresses his thigh, soothing the other as the last drop of cum leaves him, and he pulls out slowly. 

“ you did great, ” he says as he leans forward and presses a kiss to seonghwa’s forehead, ignoring the droplets of sweat and the fact that seonghwa is almost blacking out.  “ i’ll clean you up, then we’ll head back alright? ”

seonghwa only replies with a nod and he lets himself be carried by san again, before his eyelids shut completely.


End file.
